


Theft in the Night

by kaeorin



Series: Loki's Lullabies [109]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Nighttime, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: You love sharing a bed with Loki, but when he’s asleep, a darker side of him comes out.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki's Lullabies [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240
Comments: 27
Kudos: 222





	Theft in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't made any plans yet, but I think I might need to take a short hiatus. I'm sure you've noticed that the qualities of these stories has gone down over the past week. I think it's my mental state. Everything is so messed up right now. I have AT LEAST one more story to post, but probably even more than that. I'll let you know well ahead of time before I take a break (no longer than a couple of weeks, I know that much) but...fuck. Everything sucks lately.

For all his crowing about how the cold didn’t effect him, Loki sure was a blanket hog.

Some nights could be okay. If you slept curled beside him with your head on his shoulder, he usually stayed flat on his back like that, and the two of you could share a single blanket in perfect peace. But when you slept on your side, that’s when the difficulties came in. He would start the night pressed against your back with his arm slung protectively around you. He would kiss the back of your head and draw in long, deep breaths of the smell of your hair. When he fell asleep, you would feel his breath puffing through your hair. It tickled, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything. Sometimes, on those nights, he would pull away in the middle of the night, and turn over onto his other side. That was when he always stole the blanket. He’d bring it with him when he turned, and wedge it between his chin and his shoulder. The first few times he did it, you could have sworn that he was awake because he held the blanket so tightly that you couldn’t pull it away from him. 

But no. He was sleeping each time. 

On some nights, you would do your best. You would press yourself tightly against his back in hopes of sharing the bit of blanket that covered him there. If he hadn’t been too zealous in hoarding the blanket to his front, you could get by like that. You certainly didn’t mind spooning him. It could be kind of nice. You liked to hold him. When you spooned him, you could wrap your arm around his tummy and hold him close to you. Maybe he felt as secure in your arms as you felt in his, as safe and sheltered. 

Spooning him let you bury your nose in his hair, or against his shoulder, and breathe in the warm, spiced smell of him. When he slept shirtless, you liked to nuzzle against his shoulder blade and scatter soft kisses along his skin, and sometimes he moaned appreciatively in his sleep. You would talk to his sleeping form, mostly just in case he wasn’t _actually_ sleeping. You’d rest your chin on his shoulder and speak softly into his ear. You’d tell him that he didn’t need to steal the blankets for you to be willing to hold him like this. You’d tell him that you were chilly and you’d be more than happy to fit yourself against his body if he’d just give you a little more blanket. You even whispered filthy things here and there, in hopes of surprising him enough to make him laugh and give himself away, but he never responded.

Fine.

On the nights that he stole too much of the blanket for you to be able to huddle under it and held it too tightly for you to be able to yank some of it away, you had to drag yourself out of bed to retrieve another blanket. You had plenty. It was easy enough to get one down off of the shelf in your closet. It was just the _principle_ of the thing. You’d mutter under your breath as you got up even though you knew he probably wouldn’t hear you, and then you’d get back into bed and snuggle down under your new blanket, warm but perhaps a little bit lonely. 

On those mornings, he always seemed confused. The morning after the first time you had to get another blanket, he hovered above you, gazing down at you with woeful eyes. When he saw that you were awake, he reached to touch the edge of the blanket that covered you. “You didn’t want to share with me?”

You’d laughed despite yourself, and pushed him away almost playfully before you realized that he wasn’t joking. You felt a little bad, then, and pulled yourself up into a sitting position so you could reach out to stroke his cheek. He was too used to being cast aside. “No, I _love_ sharing with you. But you stole the whole blanket last night and cuddled with it instead of with me.”

“No...” He sounded aghast, and shook his head. “I wouldn’t do that. How could I?”

You tilted your head skeptically at him. “Well, did you wake up with me in your arms this morning, or with a blanket?” He didn’t answer. Instead, he ducked his head a little like he was ashamed. It made you laugh again and reach out to run your fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, it’s not a big deal. Usually when you steal the covers, you at least leave me a little. But last night I was cold. It’s fine. I have plenty of blankets.”

“’ _Usually_ ’?!” He sounded horrified. “Do I do this _often_?”

You wanted to laugh again, and then you wanted to cry. If the rest of the would could see him like this, outraged on your behalf because his sleeping form had stolen the blanket from you, surely no one else would ever dare call him a monster. If the other Avengers could see him, maybe they’d get to a place where he could feel more welcome in the Tower. But you knew he’d never allow something like that to happen. He allowed you to see this side of him because he trusted you. That could not be said for the rest of the world. You sat up even further so you could lean forward to capture his mouth with yours.

He kissed you sweetly, gently. He could be so much more demanding, but you were happy with this for now. It was a little early, after all, to be getting carried away with all of that. He let you distract him for a moment, but when he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours and, even at this close range, his eyes burned into yours.

So you nodded cautiously. “Not _often_ often, but...yes? Normally, it’s fine! I just cuddle up to your back so I get to hold you while we share the blanket. I like holding you, Loki; it’s not a big deal, I promise!”

But he was resolute as he pulled away from you. After dropping a quick kiss onto your forehead, he reached for the blanket so he could spread it out on top of you. “Stay here. Rest beneath the covers. I will atone for this.. Breakfast. I’ll make breakfast and then bring it right here to you.” 

He all but threw himself out of the bed, but, thankfully, you were quick enough to grab his wrist. It was hard to speak for a minute, you were laughing so hard, but then you drew in a breath to calm yourself. “It’s _okay_ , Loki. You don’t have to atone for anything.” You brushed your thumb along the soft underside of his wrist, and then brought it up to your lips. Even a man like Loki could have such tender spots. You treasured that. “But if you’re going to atone anyway, I’d rather you stay right here with me.”

Sharp eyes studied your face. He wanted to be sure you were not trying to trick him. You kept your face neutral even though you wanted to smile at the intensity in his stare. At long last, he let himself collapse back onto the bed, and crawled up the length of your body until you were eye-to-eye again. There was one more moment of quiet regard, and then he growled before descending over you to cover every last inch of your exposed skin with his loving attention. You giggled ticklishly but ultimately gave yourself over to the feeling of him against you and the sweet sincerity in every touch.

Loki remained a blanket hog. But he also did his best each morning to make it up to you.


End file.
